devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T.T.M
T.T.M is a OC for the game Devil Beater. Appearence T.TM seems to have a clock for a head (I know the model is bad). He is wearing a heavy suit of power armor, has wings, and has claws. Moveset Backstory T.T.M is a living artifact. T.T.M used to be the artifact known as the "Time Clock". The time clock's ability is to send the user to a random time period. Before the Time Clock even became a artifact, it was just a normal clock that told the time, and stuff. Until, the leader of "The Erasers" showed up. The Leader was a smart, and strong man. The Leader had a element no one could wield. This element was called "Sopravato". The leader made the clock into a artifact, able to send the user to a random time period. The artifact was being kept in The Erasers' base. It was quite useless, the other artifacts had much more power. But then Toby released W.C Nuclear Atoms into the universe. The Erasers were bringing W.C Nuclear Atoms into the base. They tried to infuse the W.C Nuclear Atoms into some of their artifacts, but they all broke. But there was the Time Clock....The Time Clock didn't have much power. It was weak, it could only go to random time periods, which was useless, because they couldn't go to a time period they wanted to go. But the Time Clock was so weak, that the W.C Nuclear Atoms could infuse with it. The W.C Nuclear Atoms gave the Time Clock more power, and the user could go to any time period they wanted. But, they had to sacrifice their sanity. The Time Clock wasn't used much often, because some soldiers didn't want to lose their sanity just to go back in time. So...The Leader hired a scientist named "Mercury Black" to help on the Time Clock artifact. Mercury learned that if you added more W.C Nuclear Atoms, the Time Clock could become more powerful. So powerful that it could become sentient. So...Mercury put all of the W.C Nuclear Atoms he had into the Time Clock. A eye grew out of the time clock. Then it started to talk...It's first words were "Justice....JUSTICE WILL NEVER COME....", after a few hours later Mercury talked to the Time Clock. He tried to recruit him to another team then The Erasers. That team was Team Galaxy. But the soldiers came in, and started to shoot up the lab. They took the Time Clock as Mercury ran away. The Leader hired another scientist to make a body for the Time Clock. The scientist made a body. But the Time Clock wasn't pleased with his body. It was just red. So he beat up the scientist with his new body, and demanded for a suit that would look better, and would make him feel stronger. A while later, the scientist made his suit, it was a suit with red W.C stripes on it, wings on the back, and of course the claws he has now. But the Time Clock wanted to have fun. So he killed the scientist with his new armor. He left to the leader of The Erasers. They talked about his powers to go back in time, but at the cost of his sanity. So the Time Clock traveled to different time periods, he went to World War II, and told Hitler to kill himself. He went to the prehistoric age, and took a picture of a T-Rex. And the meteor before it crashed. He went in Vietnam, and killed some soldiers. But he was getting more and more insane, so...He thought to quiche his taste...He might just go killing some people in present time.....While traveling present time murdering people, he met a man saying "T.T.M" repeatedly. He killed the man, and thought that T.T.M was a name supposed to be feared. So from then on, he named himself T.T.M, and each murder he did, he painted T.T.M on the floor... Personality T.T.M usually says calls a person "Doc" but the leader, he addresses the leader as "Leada". When T.T.M is angered, he starts laughing like a maniac. Trivia * T.T.M means something, can you guess? * I was too lazy to make a model with a suit, so I just got a dummy, and colored it red. * After watching Logan for the second time, I had the idea to make a insane character with claws. (Yes I'm a Marvel nerd...) Category:Toby's Universe Category:W.C Nuclear Atom Users Category:Characters